Buenos Amigos
by Dulce Floopy
Summary: Ah, que hermoso es confesarsele a la persona que te gusta. Ah, que hermoso es que la persona que te esta enseñando matemáticas se te confiese de un día para el otro y luego salga corriendo; y mejor aun, que los amigos de este te den sus "bendiciones". [Drabble] Cryle.


***se asoma* Emm... Hol- *le tiran tomates* TT_TT **

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! No voy a aburrirlos con excusas. Les pido perdón por no haber dado señales de vida en todo este tiempo, y por aparecer así como así de la nada. Quiero aclarar que nunca seria capaz de dejar un Fic sin terminar, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para actualizar rápido.**

**Bueno... emm... Les traigo este Cryle que espero les guste.**

**Disfruten ^.^**

**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida :)**

* * *

><p>— Tú... M-Me gustas— tartamudeo cierto pelirrojo, sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras intentaba mantener la mirada fija en el pelinegro que tenía en frente suyo—. E-Eso es lo que siento por ti...<p>

— Ahh...— intento buscar una respuesta ante tal declaración— Este... ¿Gracias?

— ¡Lo siento!—grito para luego salir corriendo lejos del chico del chullo.

— Espe...—intento llamarlo, pero el pelirrojo ya se encontraba bastante lejos— ¿Uhm?

— Craig—escucho que lo llamaban—. Realmente eres bastante honesto. Tienes un constante desinterés hacia todo, lo que provoca que siempre estés sereno aun en momentos complicados o estresantes. Siempre mandas a la mierda a cualquiera que intenta molestarte. Eres mi primo, y te respeto. Pero si llega a haber una ocasión en la que, aunque sea solo un poco, hagas llorar a Kyle... Yo, **jodidamente no voy a tolerarlo**— y no es exageración el decir que su cara asustaba en sobremanera.

El azabache quedo totalmente petrificado ante las palabras del otro chico. Marsh podía dar bastante miedo cuando se lo proponía, y mucho más si era para defender a un ser querido... Y muchísimo más cuando ese ser querido se trataba de su súper mejor amigo.

No quería admitirlo, pero ahorita estaba _algo _asustado. Retrocedió un par de pasos, para intentar mantener distancia entre Stan, pero choco con una persona detrás suyo.

— Realmente me importa una mierda lo que una rata judía como Kyle y un puto marica como tú puedan llegar a hacer—hablo el castaño con el que había chocado, el cual se encontraba concentrado escribiendo algo en su celular—. Pero que quede claro que solo yo puedo hacer sufrir a Kyle, y que si llego a verlo llorando por tu culpa—alzo la vista del aparato, para dedicarle una mirada al azabache de esas que solo Eric Cartman podía hacer—. Te asesinaré.

Y lo que a Craig más le asustaba era que no mentía. Miro al castaño con horror y luego dirigió su mirada a su primo quien aún seguía allí, ambos mirándolo fijamente transmitiéndole las palabras de "Estas muerto".

El azabache nuevamente retrocedió varios (muchos) pasos hacia atrás, aun teniendo la mirada del par de chicos clavado sobre él.

— ¡Hey, esperen, yo también quiero amenazarlo!—se acercó corriendo un rubio hacia donde estaban sus otros dos amigos. Paso por al lado de ellos y se acercó al azabache que, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba bastante asustado— Hey, Craig ¿Recuerdas la vez que descubriste que yo era inmortal?—pregunto animadamente, empleando una amistosa sonrisa.

— Mgh.. Si...

— ¿Si? ¡Genial!—grito, ampliando su sonrisa—Pues si llegas a lastimar a Kyle...—quito la tierna sonrisa de su rostro y la reemplazó por una tétrica—Te llevare al infierno con migo.

Craig jamás pensó que alguien tan sonriente y alegre como Mc'Cormick pudiera haberle causado tanto escalofrío por la simple manera en decir unas palabras.

Lo único que quería el azabache era darle la tarea de matemáticas a su tutor. Pero nooo. Primero Broflovski se le declaraba. Después venían todos los pendejos amigos del pelirrojo a amenazarlo de muerte: el enfermo de Marsh, el psicópata de Cartman, el sadomasoquista de Kenny. Era demasiado, hasta para Craig Tucker.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico del chullo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse lo mayor posible de esos tres.

— Somos buenos amigos ¿No?—hablo el rubio a sus dos amigos, luego de que el otro se haya marchado, sonriéndoles cariñosamente.

Craig aún seguía corriendo, buscando a Token o a Tweek, hasta a Clyde. Con estar al lado de alguien era suficiente.

_"¡Carajo!" _pensó _"¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Que no ven que todo este asunto me vale mierda? No es como si Kyle me gustara o algo... Entonces... __¿Qué es esta clase de sentimiento...?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Este Drabble es una adaptación de un mini-comic de Haikyuu! (un Anime de voley, por si no lo conocen) de la pareja HinataxKuroo. Según tengo entendido, en FF no se puede poner links, así que quiten los espacios:<strong>

yaoi-wallpapers. blogspot. com. ar /2014/06/ kuroo-y-hinata-comic. html

**Estuve buscando en internet cuantas palabras lleva un Drabble. En algunos lugares decía hasta 500 palabras, y en otros hasta 600. Bueno, esto tiene 620 palabras; supongamos que es un Drabble...**  
><strong>**

**Para el 31 de octubre tengo pensado subir un Two-Shot como especial por Halloween **¡yeeey! n.n** No diré de que pareja sera guajajajaajajaja (?)**

**Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí :'3**

**Nos leemos en noche de brujas ¡Cuídense!**


End file.
